A Kraken's Wish
by TRikiD
Summary: The giant squid that lives all alone underneath the hotel is finally convinced to come out of her comfort zone, but she's surprised to meet another giant squid when she accompanies Dracula and the others on a cruise. And he is none other than the legendary Kraken, but despite all of the terrifying tales she heard about him, she still falls for him.
1. Chapter 1 - Promises and Deals

A Kraken's Wish

Chapter 1 - Promises and Deals

Just another boring day in the famous Hotel Transylvania, especially for the giant squid that lived in the dank caverns beneath the huge castle. Given her size, she was never really capable of going many places, let alone inside the hotel. The one place she could go was into the underground channel that led out to the ocean, but she was too scared to visit her old stomping grounds.

Yes, before she came to live under the hotel, she was living out in the big ocean alone, but she fled with the rest of the monsters when humans started hunting them down all those centuries ago. And sure, humans and monsters have made peace with each other, but the female squid had grown too comfortable with the hotel to leave.

"Lucy, Lucy! Guess what?!"

And speaking of comfortable…

Lucille smiled when one of the hotel's witch maids comes running down the old stairs into the caverns, the dim light of the bioluminescent algae in the water being the only light source. Lucille was very large, as per usual for a giant squid, with skin as dark as charcoal and a slender form.

"Hi, Agnes," Lucille greeted nonchalantly, as she brought to tentacles up to the shore to rest her head on.

Agnes was one of the very few maids that cleaned Lucille's pool and brought her food, easily becoming the shy squid's closest friend since she was one of the chattiest witches on the hotel staff. Lucille enjoyed the silence sometimes, but she couldn't deny that she admired the company, too.

"Oh, it's so romantic! Dracula finally proposed to Ericka!"

"Aww, that is really sweet. I hope their wedding is going to be wonderful."

"Of course it is, and you're invited."

Lucille's eyes widened in surprise, "W-What? Oh, no, I couldn't possibly attend. I wouldn't fit in the hotel."

"But it's not in the hotel. They're havin' the wedding on the cruise ship where they fell in love. And I know there's a tunnel somewhere down here that leads right out ta the ocean, so don't try ta hide it from me."

Lucille whimpered and partially submerged her head into the water, as her face scrunched up into an expression of fear.

"Look, Lucille, I know you've been cooped up in here, and that's the problem. Ya missed your chance ta get out once when Dracula and his family went out on the first cruise, but I'm not gonna let you pass up another one," Agnes explained firmly.

"You didn't go either," Lucille softly argued.

"Some of us had ta stay behind ta watch over the hotel, but I'm gonna go this time."

"I don't know, Agnes…I haven't been around a lot of other people in centuries. I don't even remember how to socialize."

"Look, you're not gonna be happy if ya spend your whole life all alone in the darkness."

"But I like the darkness. It's quiet and comforting, and it doesn't judge you."

"Then go out and find _new_ dark places ta like."

Lucille sighed in defeat, "You're sure this won't end horribly at my own expense?"

Agnes' face brightened, "Cross my heart."

"Ok, I guess I'll go—when are we leaving?"

"We're catching a plane to the Bermuda Triangle in the morning. The ship leaves tomorrow night, so don't be late."

* * *

Kraken had risen out of bed early one morning, hoping to find something interesting to do while heading to the city of Atlantis. He found it odd that Abraham Van Helsing's cruise ship docked near the bright and colorful city, so he swam up to it to see if he could find out why the ship was back.

"Hello? Anyone onboard?" Kraken called out while peeking over the deck, but found that it was empty, aside from the occasional fish-man servant.

"If you're looking for the captain or her great-grandfather, they are currently unavailable," one of the servants informed.

"Figures. Mind tellin' me why you're here, though?"

"Abraham has come back to Atlantis to set up wedding plans for Ericka and Dracula."

"Ericka and Drac?"

"Yes. Dracula has recently proposed, and she said yes. They wanted to have their wedding on the very cruise that sparked their love, and the ceremony will be held here at Atlantis."

Kraken hummed and rubbed a tentacle against his chin in deep thought, smirking when he came up with an idea that would cure his boredom, "In that case, I'd better tag along. I mean, who better ta help with the entertainment than a classy singer such as myself?"

"Very well, Sir. I'll inform Abraham of your will to help."

"There's no need!" a old and haggish voice spoke up, and Kraken and the servant turned to find Abraham boarding the boat with a smile, "I appreciate your attentiveness to make my great-granddaughter's wedding even more special."

"Hey, it's the least I could do after ruining that party and nearly destroying Atlantis—again," Kraken admitted while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You only did that because _I_ forced you to, so I'm the one who should be sorry," Abraham protested firmly.

"I guess we can both be sorry, eh, old man?"

"Hey! I may be over a decade old, but I look good for my age."

Kraken chuckled, "I'll say. Most people would kill ta live as long as you have."

"And most people would've killed ta have your kind hanging on their wall like a trophy back in the day, and I was no exception."

"Touché."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you may be a dangerous creature, but only when provoked or forced against your will—which is why I've pieced the instrument of destruction back together, and hidden it so that it won't fall into the wrong hands again."

"You're not gonna try and control me again, are you?" Kraken asked with a suspicious glare.

"No, no! Of course not! I've already learned the heard way that a human can't defeat a monster, let alone a thousand foot-tall squid," Abraham quickly pointed out, raising his hands in defense.

"That's right."

"Don't get cocky. Humans still have the ability to make harpoons large and lethal enough to take you out, so be careful."

"C'mon, old man, it's the twenty-first century! No one's gonna kill me."

"That's what they want you to think."

"What're the odds of someone with a bunch of harpoons followin' us on this cruise, anyway?"

"Very little, but not impossible."

"Alright, whatever. I'll be careful, old man."

Abraham grumbled in annoyance at the obvious carelessness in Kraken's voice, "Look, Squid Boy, I'm just trying to help your kind prosper in the hopes of making it up to you for trying to kill you."

"And I respect that, but I can take care of myself," Kraken protested with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, really, Mr. Last-of-Your-Species?"

Kraken could only give Abraham a deadpanned look, "That's not funny."

"But still true."

"Alright, old man, how about this? I'm not entirely certain I'm the last giant squid on Earth, so I'm gonna look for the right partner and prove you wrong."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, I'm not gonna succeed by just stayin' here, am I? This gives me another valid reason to accompany you on the cruise. I'll look around for other giant squids whenever we stop, and you can rub it in my face if I don't."

Abraham's mouth turned upward into a wicked grin, "You've got yourself a deal, Squidy."

Kraken gladly returned the smirk, "May the best man win, old man."

* * *

**Yes, I know they call him "the Kraken" in the movie, but I thought it'd just be easier and cooler to call him "Kraken." Also, if you check out my DeviantArt account, you can find drawings of Lucille and Kraken together. Just thought I'd point that out because they're cute together:3**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - An Awkward Meeting

Chapter 2 - An Awkward Meeting

Lucille had been swimming since early in the morning to travel through the tunnel and get to the ocean, and she never expected to be so tired after finally making it to the Bermuda Triangle. She stopped and rested at the bottom of the ocean to take a breather, waiting for the plane and cruise ship to arrive.

_What if I missed them? What if they left without me?_ Lucille thought with worry, but her paranoia was cut short when she heard a loud splash above. She looked up to find a Gremlin Air airplane landing in the water, and smiled brightly when she saw some of Hotel Transylvania's customers and Dracula's family onboard.

The female squid swam back up to the surface, and smiled when she saw Agnes seated towards the back of the mostly-broken plane.

"Lucy, hey! Ya made it!" Agnes cheered.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't break my promise to come along with you. How was your flight?" Lucille asked gently.

"How do you think it went?"

Both Lucille and Agnes looked towards the cockpit, where the pilots were busy screeching at each other while throwing scrap metal in random places in an attempt to fix the plane. The two giggled, knowing that gremlins will be gremlins.

"I'm glad I didn't have to fly. I can't stand heights," Lucille sheepishly admitted.

"Honey, you're nearly a thousand feet tall! How're you afraid of heights?" Agnes chuckled in disbelief.

"I'm always on the ground, and you can't fall when you're in the water."

"Alright, fair point."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait for the cruise ta get here."

As if on cue, a long and thunderous horn rang through the air, catching everyone's attention as everyone else stepped off of the plane and onto the pile of shipwrecks in the cursed triangle. Soon enough, the SS Legacy came sailing through the mist and approached to let everyone on board.

Lucille started inspecting the large ship in curiosity, having not seen a boat like this in countless years. The joy and smiles that the ship brought to everyone's faces, as well as the welcoming lights and other features, put a small smile on Lucille's face as well.

"So, what do ya think? Looks fun, right?" Agnes urged.

"It sure does. I just wish I wasn't too big to enjoy what the ship has to offer," Lucille sighed in sorrow.

"Oh, lighten up, Lucy. We'll still have plenty of fun, I promise."

"If you say so…"

Fireworks suddenly filled the night sky, alerting everyone as Ericka and Dracula came swinging in on support ropes for a grand entrance. The new-engaged couple then landed atop a mast, and they all cheered when Dracula dipped Ericka romantically.

"They're so sweet together," Lucille muttered under her breath, sighing when she wished she could have a significant other. But being the last of your species tended to prevent that, and Lucille came to terms with it—for the most part.

"In celebration of Dracula and Ericka's engagement, we have arranged for a surprise guest to sing in honor of this momentous occasion," a fishman servant calmly announced on the PA system.

Once he was finished talking, the intercom then started playing slow piano music, signaling the start of a song. Not long after the music started, large and dark appendages rose from the water until they surrounded the boat. The appendages were revealed to be giant tentacles, and they sank back down into the water when the even larger body they were attached to rose from the surface.

And when the moonlight hit the creature, the features of his smug face could be seen when he began to sing.

_Every part of my heart I'm givin' out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singin' out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let 'em know_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm tellin' the world_

_That I found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

As the giant, aquatic monster continued to sing beautifully, Lucille couldn't believe her own eyes. It was another giant squid like her, but she always believed she was the last one; although, what shocked her even more was that she knew exactly who this other giant squid was, and the legends she heard about him terrified her.

Kraken continued to sing, completely unaware of Lucille's presence while swimming around the boat in a dancing motion.

_Every part of my heart I'm givin' out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singin' out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let 'em know_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm tellin' the world_

_That I found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_To give out a light_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life_

The song began to near its end when Kraken stopped dancing around the ship, and that was when he finally noticed Lucille next the ship. Both of them had wide eyes, and neither of them could look away from each other.

Everyone on the deck was confused as to why Kraken suddenly stopped singing, and their gazes shifted between him and Lucille. Agnes was the first to figure out why they were just staring at each other, and she mentally screamed with excitement at the thought of Lucille finding love.

"Hey, what happened? Where's the music?" Abraham called out impatiently, as he hurriedly drove out onto the deck. But he screeched to a halt when he looked up at Lucy, "That was fast."

"Is everything ok, Mr. Kraken?" Ericka asked out of concern.

"U-Uh…yeah, everything's fine, Cap. I'm just a bit…surprised," Kraken stuttered in response, once again staring at Lucille in utter amazement, "I thought I was the last one."

"I-I, um…I…" Lucille whimpered in fear, trying not to let her fear show in front of a legendary creature. She struggled to speak coherently, and her eyes darted from Kraken to countless other places in an attempt to think of something to say, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry about her, she's just nervous. Could you excuse us for a sec?" Agnes quickly cut in, and beckoned for Lucille to follow her to the back of the boat, "What was that, Hon? You couldn't at least said 'hello'."

"I know, I know! But I panicked! He's just so…so…" Lucille babbled on in a panic.

Agnes grinned, "Amazing? Dreamy? Charming?"

Lucille looked down at the witch with a flat expression, "I was going to say intimidating. Haven't you ever heard of the scary tales about the Kraken?"

"Of course I have, but times have changed, Lucy. He seems like a great guy."

"How would you know that? You've never met him before."

"Neither have you."

Lucille sighed in defeat, realizing the irony in Agnes' words.

"Lucy, I'm not saying you have ta spend the rest of your life with him, but maybe you could least try and get ta know him. And if not for yourself, then for me. I wanna see you be with someone who makes you happy, Lucy," Agnes softly explained.

"And I appreciate that, Agnes. But…I-I just don't think I'm right for him, or vice versa," Lucille argued sadly before sinking into the water to be alone.

Agnes called after her to come back, but her cries fell upon deaf ears. She knew that Lucille was going to need a lot of help if she was going to be successful in the dating game.

Meanwhile, Kraken remained at the front of the boat, still dazed and confused by Lucille's sudden appearance and disappearance. And while he was still contemplating the existence of another giant squid, Abraham came up to the railing to speak with him about to whole ordeal.

"Looks like I was wrong, Kraken. You're not the last of your kind," Abraham admitted.

"I know! Isn't it amazin'? And this means I win the bet, too," Kraken boasted with a huge smile.

"Not so fast there, Squid Boy! You still have to make her your partner, remember?"

Kraken opened his mouth to retaliate, but froze when he remembered his own words when he made the deal with Abraham. So, he closed his mouth and grumbled in defeat.

"Alright, ya got me there. But who's ta say I can't make her fall in love with me? I've got just as much charm and good looks as the next guy," Kraken stated with pride, as he swiped a tentacle over his head in a suave manner.

"Among monstrous squid standards, at least," Abraham muttered dryly.

"Just you wait. I'll get her ta fall in love with me, my species will be just fine, and we'll all live happily ever after."

"You say that now, but it'll only get harder from here. Trust me, love is a battlefield, and it can get pretty gruesome."

"Alright, now you're just tryin' ta scare me."

Abraham shrugged and chuckled, "Maybe a little."

* * *

**The song featured in this chapter is "Telling the World" by Taio Cruz. I DO NOT own the song, so please, support the official release.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
